


Season 5

by Tikor



Series: STLL [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikor/pseuds/Tikor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Protect and Reconnect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode 1

_Tao sits alone in his tent. Before him are paper and pen, but the paper is unmarked. De materializes her aura projection next to him._

De: I've been reading your reports. They're detailed and concise.

Tao: Hi, Mom.

De: You've missed some activity in North Bend that I've filled in for you, but you're new, you'll pick up more as you get practiced at looking for all the pieces instead of just what you think is important at the time, or what you may have been assigned to observe.

Tao: Eh.

De: The correct question is: what activity did I miss?

Tao: I haven't been myself lately. I want to get out of this place.

De: This is your assigned location. I know it can be hard, but this is about the normal difficulty of an assignment. If you can't -

Tao: I can and I will. That's just what I want. I know it doesn't matter.

De: Of course it matters. It matters to me, even if it doesn't to the agency.

Tao: Thanks, Mom.

_De stares at Tao. Tao stares at the ground, pen and paper in hand._

De: I read a report regarding one of the Faunus left dead in the city of Vale during the Vytal tournament attack.

_De bends down to look Tao in the eyes, and Tao tenses up._

De: This Faunus was wearing a White Fang uniform but no Grimm mask. She was found dead with no sign of injury.

_Tao looks away._

De: The family was devastated, they didn't know her involvement with the White Fang. They ordered an autopsy for closure. The autopsy revealed no internal injury as well. It was as if a healthy young woman entered Vale, participated in a terrorist attack, then just fell over dead without even hitting her head.

Tao: That's a pretty morbid story, Mom. Are you this cheerful with all your co-workers?

De: I read another report from Glynda. This one said that you "might be able to distort the soul of an unsuspecting opponent not manifesting any active aura effects."

_Tao stands up sharply. He begins to pace._

Tao: I didn't know what happened to her, or her family, or her aura or anything like that! In the moment, I saw her shoot Lava and I was furious. I was scared. I was in the middle of battle, and she was unreachable. I... I just did, without thinking about why or what's next. I've tried not to think of it lately.

De: Every agent's first soul fatality is hard. In normal times, I'd have you speak with a councilor.

_Tao looks miserable._

De: But every such resource is overwhelmed in the aftermath of Vytal. I'm afraid you wouldn't be made priority enough to be seen.

_Tao and De are silent for a while._

De: So your mother will just have to do. Have you had any other episodes like this?

Tao: Yes, when we sallied forth with Professor Port. There was another Faunus and I lifted him, or her?, off the ground without trying. At a distance of about 200 yards, through some intervening foliage. I was just, trying to concentrate to get more information for Professor Port.

De: Was this Faunus harmed?

Tao: I don't know. I got freaked out, and I dropped out of Sight.

De: Have you tried this on any Humans, or does it only work on Faunus?

Tao: Mom! I can barely control it! You just told me I killed somebody with this! I haven't 'tried it out' on anybody! I didn't even know I could do it during lessons with Glynda.

De: That's a no, then.

Tao: Correct. You're sounding like a spymaster, not a councilor.

De: Habit.

_De pauses again for a while, we see her thinking, phrasing her words._

De: I think you should focus on something to look forward to, so I'll break clearance just this once. This entire village is being evacuated in a short time. You'll be going to Mistral, and will likely be reassigned there. The attack on North Bend was not isolated. Faunus have been overrunning villages and refugee camps all across Vale. North Bend was one of the few so attacked to hold.

Tao: Liv and Slate said the same thing about the attacks. We're abandoning Vale?

De: It seems so, but at least you'll get your wish.

Tao: I'd rather stay here than abandon an entire continent!

De: It's not up to you, or me.

\- - -

_Slate, Weiss and Liv walk around the outside of North Bend's barricades on patrol._

Slate: Weiss, I knew you were determined but I didn't know you were impulsive.

Weiss: My teammates have left their mark on me. It felt good to jump first and look second.

_Liv stares off into the surrounding forest._

Weiss: What's the plan now that we're stuck here?

Slate: I think we should ask Professor Port that question. We can't take another assault like that with him and the Atlesian soldiers out of action.

Weiss: I don't think the White Fang can muster another assault either. At least not for a few days.

Slate: That's likely, but I hate to count on it.

Weiss: I have a feeling North Bend is going to get some more attention from Atlas. After our stunt, that is.

Liv: Grimm, 200 yards. *She points*

_Slate and Weiss follow Liv's direction and spot the Grimm, two boarbatusks._

Slate: They look like they're just passing through.

Weiss: What would make Grimm hold back like that?

Liv: Hope?


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parting ways.

_Adam and Cinder stand and talk in a field under the moon in a forest of Vale._

Adam: Our priority is claiming Vale.

Cinder: And our priority is claiming the other three maidens. With their power we can pacify Vale for you, without spilling a drop of precious Faunus blood.

Adam: It will be worth more if we take it ourselves. What assurance do I have that with all four maiden's power you won't take it away from me if I don't continue to be your lackey?

Cinder: Adam, Adam, we're equals in this partnership.

Adam: You're a maiden now, you have no equal.

Cinder: I have 3 equals. But not for much longer.

_Emerald and Mercury step from the shadows into the scene._

Mercury: Why not both?

Cinder: Hmm?

Mercury: Let the White Fang conquer Vale, and keep an eye out for any Maidens?

Emerald: I hate to agree with Mercury, but I can't think of a better way to cover Vale.

Cinder: Fine, consolidate Vale for the Faunus, Adam Taurus. Report any maiden sightings. We will not interfere.

Adam: That's all I ask.

_Adam leaves the meeting by walking backwards and bowing._

\---

_Adam stands above a dozen White Fang and his lieutenant in the White Fang's field camp. Gear is scattered and tents are posted._

Adam: Load the planes and gear up! We're going hunting. Vale for the Faunus!

Faunus: *In unison* Vale for the Faunus!

\---

_Cinder and Emerald sit around a bistro's table in the abandoned city of Vale. Mercury brings out a box of packaged muffins from the bistro and sets them on the table._

Mercury: They unwrap these and microwave them, and for that we used to pay four times the price.

Cinder: And look where their money got them. Money is nothing before power.

_They each unwrap a muffin and eat it cold._

Cinder: We'll be searching for some time, and one place is as good as another. You both have served well. You may pick your assignment.

Mercury: The White Fang have Vale covered, and I don't want to be caught up in any ethnic cleansing.

Emerald: I'd like to be in a city somewhere.

_Emerald looks around at the wreckage of Vale._

Emerald: One with people in it. Not Atlas, though.

Cinder: Fine. Scroll me your final location, and keep an eye on your scrolls for further orders.


	3. Episode 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Maidens and Nations.

_We're in a mid-size Atlesian plane in the sky in transit. Clouds pass by the windows. Glynda, Ironwood and Qrow sit around a small table._

Glynda: He's been absent before, he will return again.

Ironwood: He always told us where he was going and when he'd be back. This time he didn't. He's gone, Glynda.

Glyda: James, there were extenuating circumstances this time. We weren't given the luxury of time to scroll one another.

Ironwood: Combatants scroll in battle all the time. We have a protocol for just this situation, and Ozpin didn't use it.

Qrow: The jury's still out. We don't know why Ozpin broke protocol or what it means. Let's discuss things we can act on, not emotion-filled speculation.

Ironwood: On to it, then. There aren't enough huntsmen in the world to take back Vale. I've been trying to requisition Atlesian forces for the effort but ever since my losses at the Vytal festival over Vale my influence has ... waned.

Qrow: What about the other kingdom's militaries?

Ironwood: I have no standing to ask them for forces if my own kingdom won't provide more than the token humanitarian support they've deployed so far.

Glynda: If not you, then who among us does?

Qrow: No one. Which means we leave Vale as it is.

Glynda: Qrow, you can't be serious!

Qrow: The whole wold knows about Vale. We're the only ones that know about the maidens.

Ironwood: Cinder didn't make her power any secret during the Vytal attack.

Qrow: People hear about some fireworks and don't know what it means. We were on the ground and knew what to look for so it's obvious to us. We have to stay sharp and counter the next attempt on the maidens before it happens. Acting on Vale will put us out of position.

Glynda: I can't accept that. I have to keep working on saving as many in Vale from the Grimm. Like a huntress should.

Qrow: Glynda, now isn't the time to vacate our posts! It's going to take all the intelligence we have to see the next one coming, we can't be distracted by what's happening to Vale.

Glynda: The maidens were always a dire threat in the wrong hands. But I joined this group for the same reason I became a huntress: to help people live lives free from anything they cannot stand up against. I can't abandon them when they need me most. And the school... Beacon...

Qrow: It's over. Beacon's not coming back for a while. Maybe not our lifetimes.

Glynda: I can't accept that either! How can you cut your losses and run away from an entire continent!

Ironwood: What do you plan to do, Glynda?

Glynda: The same thing you're doing, James, only with some contacts I've made in the VIA. I can help them take Vale back.

Ironwood: I have read about them. Secretive bunch. An alarming number of happy coincidences surround the Vale councilmen when they set out an agenda.

Qrow: You two know that the three most dangerous people in the world might be assassinated to pass on their powers to complete sociopaths and you're chit chatting about council politics?

Ironwood: Qrow, I agree with Glynda. Vale is just a higher priority right now. Amber was young, too young to have grown into the fullness of her magic. Spring and Winter could take any other threat in the world. And Summer could take Spring and Winter at the same time. We have a few years before Cinder finds her footing with the Fall maiden's power. Besides, what could we possibly add that would significantly amplify their defense without taking away their anonymity?

Qrow: So that's it, then? One kingdom falls, Ozpin leaves, and we forget why we're even meeting in secret in the first place?!

Glynda: Oh, sober up! Thousands are at risk!

Qrow and Glynda stare at each other with steel in their eyes.

Qrow: I'm going to check up on the maidens. You overestimate them. If they tell me anything I don't like hearing, we're having this conversation again.

_Qrow gets up and puts his hands on the emergency exit lever._

Ironwood: Qrow, keep us up to date. And we'll pass along info as well.

Qrow: Put me on all your group scrolls. I'll read what I can.


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evacuation.

Atlesian solider: Last plane headed out! You huntsmen coming?

Tao: Yes!

_Weiss, Liv, Slate and Tao all shoulder their packs and board the plane just outside the abandoned village._

Liv: I wonder when we'll come back to Vale again?

_Slate smiles at Liv._

Slate: Don't you worry about it. We'll take things one step at a time.

_The team lands in Mistral. Weiss calls her father up on the scroll._

Scroll: *Woman's voice* You've reached Mr. Schnee's personal scroll. How may I assist you?

Weiss: Hey, Daffodil. I'd like to leave a message for Father.

Daffodil: His meeting should be out in about 40 minutes. If you can wait till then you could -

Weiss: That won't be necessary. Please record.

Daffodil: Recording.

Weiss: Father, I'm in good health and good company. I've left Vale so you don't have to worry. I'm not sorry for leaving. If you would have let me go I would have said goodbye. Give Winter my best. I ... know you had different plans for me and I know it is a dangerous time to be a huntress. But no time is safe to be a huntress. And I have my own plans for life. I hope you can respect that. Goodbye.

Daffodil: *Sniff* Message recorded.

Weiss: Have a nice day, Daffodil.

_Weiss hangs up her scroll, and catches up with Tao, Liv and Slate._

Tao: I've got to report. What are you three going to be up to?

Weiss: I have a team coming into town. Those idiots came to Atlas and I wasn't even there when they got there. Still, I'm flattered. And I'm glad they got out of Vale.

Slate: I was hoping to check out the club scene near Haven. That is, if I could find a date.

Liv: *Punches his shoulder* You better stop looking, 'cause she's right here.

Tao: I'm happy for you two. *Waves his scroll* Now that we're back in the world, stay in touch.

Slate: You too, Tao. Don't let those spooks get in your head.

Liv: Yeah. Slate acts like he doesn't have a plan, but there's probably five up there fighting for dominance. If anybody can deprogram you, it's him.

Tao: They've been cool so far.

Slate: I wouldn't be surprised to find us in classes at Haven. Can't keep this one from a punching bag.

Liv: That's why I like you so much? *Punches Slate on the shoulder*

Weiss: Slate, Liv, Tao, it was great to get to know you. I regret not doing so earlier at Beacon.

_Liv quickly gives Weiss a hug. Weiss returns it hesitantly._

Liv: You keep living your own life, Weiss.


	5. Episode 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Target acquired.

_In a small Mistral town, Tao walks into a coffee shop and sits next to Golden._

Tao: I've been assigned as your partner, Golden.

Golden: That's because I personally requested you.

_Tao straightens with pride._

Tao: So what's the mission?

Golden: During the Vytal attack there were sightings of a woman with two glowing eyes and great powers demonstrated without any dust residues. Levitation, spontaneous fire, assorted explosions, and the ability to sustain an amount of damage that no aura could explain. We've heard reports of similar powers in the past, but never on this scale so openly displayed with multiple witness confirmations..

_Golden hands Tao a folder with some papers and pictures in it._

Golden: Here is the intel on Cinder Fall that we have so far. Read through it and be ready to use your semblance to identify anyone who might display similar abilities. The leading theory is that the legend of the maidens is real and has been hidden from us for centuries. Pretty out there when I say it like that.

Tao: Remnant's a magical place. Could be true. *Flips through the folder* These are just pictures, they have no aura about them. Despite some superstitions, your soul is not captured in a photograph. And I'd only be able to determine what someone can do with their aura if I've seen something like their power before. Even then, I'd have to see the capability demonstrated personally by each candidate, not a recording.

Golden: You'll have to improvise.

\- - -

_Outside the coffee shop the small town sports a bustling pedestrian street leading to an open air market. Golden and Tao emerge on to it._

Golden: Keep an eye out for a woman with green hair, five foot-five, light skin, green eyes, middle aged. Known aliases: Rain Jade. Known traits: Strange mood swings. She's rumored to have been the cause of the one-hundred-year-in-a-day bloom in Patch about twenty years ago.

Tao's eyes turn black.

Tao: Honestly, that information is pretty useless. I'll be looking at auras.

Golden: Pro tip, kid. When you get clearance, take all the info you can get.

Tao: Noted.

_Golden and Tao stand around and watch the crowd for a few hours as it passes by. The market is heavily trafficked. Everyone in this part of town seems to be stopping by to buy something. After a while Golden looks at Tao's eyes._

Golden: How long can you keep that up?

Tao: For just normal vision distance, indefinitely. I tend not to just for the sake of my nose.

Golden: Your... what?

Tao: I bump into things I can't see. Like buildings, doors, robots.

Golden: Hmmm.

Tao: But with some aura I can boost the range. I've been able to see life all along the curve of Remnant in the distance. I'm not good at zooming in on the details, though. Not yet. Working on it.

Golden: What else can you do?

Tao: You've read my files haven't you, as my direct superior officer?

Golden: I want to hear you say it.

Tao: I can manipulate aura, too. Other people's semblances, aura bullets. I can even grab their souls while they're still in their bodies. When the aura leaves the body, though... well, I killed someone doing that.

_Golden just nods and goes back to watching the crowd._

_They watch for another hour or so._

Golden: No matches here. What do you see?

Tao: Human, Faunus, men, women, boys, girls. The huntsmen and huntresses have more distinction, more vitality in their auras. Some people are sick. Some are hurt. Most are healthy. But, really, nothing out of the ordinary.

Golden: Keep looking. I have it on good authority our quarry is in the area.

Tao: Wait. ... That lady has two souls! One's green and the other is white and they're intertwined. I've never seen that before!

Golden: She's our provisional observation target, then. From this point on, we'll trade watches, twelve hours each, to see what she's capable of. I'll report back if we see any confirmation of powers like Cinder Fall's.

Tao: What if she doesn't use her powers?

Golden: Patience. We'll keep watching till she does.

\---

_Tao leans on a street wall and his eyes are completely black. He's looking at a building's second story, but all the windows are drawn._

_Qrow flies out of the sky, morphs to human form around a corner, then casually approaches Tao._

Qrow: Tao, right?

Tao: That's me.

Qrow: What brings you to this neck of the Mistral swamp?

Tao: *Curtly* Business, not pleasure.

Qrow: Is that any way to treat an old teacher?

Tao: No, it's not. What can I do for you, Mr. Branwen?

Qrow: I noticed you've been hanging around Mrs. Jade lately. We go way back, so I'm hoping you have good intentions.

Tao: I don't know what you're talking about.

Qrow: I've seen either you or your spymistress within a thousand yards of her around the clock for the last week.

Tao: Must be a coincidence.

Golden enters from an alley's shadow.

Golden: What have you been doing watching us and measuring our distance to Rain Jade for a week?

Qrow: *Playing it cool* I'm an observant guy with a knack for the bird's eye view. I wasn't looking for you specifically, I just happened to notice.

Golden: No you did not. You're a busy man. Your scroll has been busier than a robin after a rainstorm.

Qrow: *Nonchalantly* What?

_Qrow's scroll rings, and he quickly silences it, then gives Golden a smile._

Golden: And don't think your winning smile is going to smooth that over. I want answers.

Qrow: And _I_ want to know how _you_ know what _my_ scroll's been doing!

Golden: We have an asset.

Qrow: Like that explains anything!

Golden: I'll reveal my asset if you reveal what you, Ozpin, Ironwood and Goodwitch have been whispering about these last few years.

Qrow: Like you said to Ozpin, barbershop quartet singing.

Golden: No, your voice is a travesty to song.

_Golden thinks for a minute. Tao looks between the two of them, clearly lost. Qrow looks around the place like he might just skip out of this conversation._

Golden: What _would_ make a man of your schedule notice who is following our target unless you already knew what we just found out?

Qrow: I like the weather in Mistral. With my scroll I can work from anywhere in the world.

Golden: No, I think that's it. I think you withheld this information from us. That you've known the whole time, and that you know where the other two of them are. And that you're scared of Cinder pulling the same stunt twice.

Qrow: You got a lot of nerve saying I'm scared of anybody or withheld anything.

Golden: We both have enough intel on Salem to know that's not true.

Qrow: Vale's not a country anymore and you still think you're entitled to know everybody's business! Is everybody working for the VIA a volunteer now?

Golden: Don't you bring Vale into this!

Tao: Who's Salem?

Golden and Qrow realize how quickly they've been escalating and what company they are in.

Golden: Tao, you're on watch. Qrow and I need to go somewhere private to compare some notes.


	6. Episode 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dueling spies.

_Golden is in a dead end alleyway. Qrow flies down between the buildings, changes his form back to a man and approaches Golden._

Qrow: Looks like we can talk here. *Swigs his flask*

_Golden is already worked up._

Golden: Your cover is blown, Qrow! If they were after you, they'd be shooting all the birds out of the sky! It's going to be the same for any woman with a story in her past of vast power. And you **know** all the maidens have that past. Even Cinder!

Qrow: Cinder's a special case. *Another swig of the flask* A very special nutcase.

Golden: She might soon be the only case! What makes you think one maiden's power will be enough for her? And could you quit drinking while we're discussing the fate of Remnant?

_Qrow points at Golden with the hand holding the flask._

Qrow: There have been no confirmed hosts to carry two maidens.

Golden: No confirmed? That means there's a story, isn't there?

Qrow: A legend, people make stuff up. The story of the maidens is well known and variations are gonna happen when a drunkard forgets how many seasons there are around the campfire.

Golden: Qrow, you can't dismiss this possibility! It's time to bring out the best and put them on detail. All the maidens in one place, together, behind a bulwark.

Qrow: What about Vale, huh? What about the rest of the kingdoms? What will they do without their best? How long will they guard the maidens? Forever? No, it's a bad plan.

Golden: It's a better plan than leaving them to be picked off alone and afraid! When the Cinder threat subsides, we can go back to your standard operating procedure.

Qrow: So you think we can just put all the maidens together, and not have Cinder find them that way? She'll find them. And there will be a battle that made the Vytal festival look like a sparring match. It will go down in history for generations. And then we can just 'go back to my standard operating procedure'? No! It'll never go back in the box after that!

Golden: Qrow, what are Ironwood and Glynda saying?

_Qrow looks away, hands on his hips._

Qrow: Glynda's distraught about the school and Ironwood has been lobbying Atlas for the forces necessary to wipe the White Fang off of Vale, or even Remnant.

Golden: I meant about the maidens! Don't give me this bullshit! *Stomps* I'm here because you and I are in the best position to keep the status quo and you're trying to bullshit me like you don't need my help! You need my help! We have known for years you four have been talking. Now we know about what and we want to prevent another Cinder Fall!

Qrow: We all do.

Golden: Then let me help you!

Qrow: Fine, bring in your best. If I think I can trust them I'll give two groups the identity of one maiden each, no more than four huntsmen to a group.

Golden: You won't regret it. We'll protect them!

Qrow: I'm not finished. You won't tell them the identity of Spring. They won't tell you or each other the identity of Summer or Winter. Everybody we bring in gets to know about Cinder, and she'll kill on sight. Everybody not in stays in the dark about all the maidens. Let the people make up whatever stories they want. Especially your fellow agents and superiors. No names with them.

Golden: We can work under that compartmentalization. I can get one high classification through on the hush with the favors I've got.

Qrow: And more. There will be no gathering of maidens. They wouldn't listen to us if we tried. We've told them for decades the risks of that, and to be suspicious of everyone. At this point I can't guess what they'd do if they sensed two sisters meeting. Don't even try to force them. Everything you got might not be enough to subdue a maiden, especially Summer, and once she's down she'll give you hell every day.

Golden: Thank you, Qrow.

Qrow: Just know that if Ozpin were here, he wouldn't have given in so easily. He's old hat at this dueling spies business.

Golden: Ozpin was a great man.

Qrow: Yeah, and I'm new to this. You'll give me any info you have on his whereabouts, won't you?

Golden: You really think he might still be alive? He hasn't been seen by any of our assets since Vytal. But I do see you carry his cane.

_Qrow holds the cane out and gives it a wistful look._

Qrow: Yeah, couldn't just leave it there.

Golden: If you lend it to me, I have an asset who might be able to find a link to Ozpin, or to know if he's still on Remnant at all.

Qrow: That would be valuable information. But how do I know I'll get it back?

Golden: You'll have to trust me.


	7. Episode 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personnel request.

_We're deep in an underground base. Everyone looks extremely busy. The scrolls on the walls display various Vale towns and summaries of the Grimm forces in the vicinities._

Tao: Was it really necessary to blindfold me on the way here?

Golden: Standard operating procedure.

Tao: But, you know I can see through blindfolds, right?

Golden: If I were you, I wouldn't mention it.

Tao: So, this is the Vale Intelligence Agency?

Golden: No, VIA headquarters were in Vale, and they were much grander than this rathole. This is the remote HQ, and I never thought we'd have this many people here.

_Golden and Tao squeeze by two folks going to opposite direction in the small hallway, hurried and whispering to each other. Golden and Tao turn a corner and De is standing before them._

De: Tao! Come give Mom a hug!

Tao: *Hugs De*. Mom, you're embarrassing me.

Golden: Cute.

De: Golden, I got your request for two teams of four. Do you know how tight we are on personnel at the moment?

Golden: I have an idea.

De: I couldn't get you two teams of four if the fate of Remnant depended on it. You'd need a threat level four clearance for me to even talk about it up the chain.

Golden: It's a good thing I have this threat level five authorization. *Shows a paper to De*

De: Five?!

Golden: Five.

Tao: What's threat level five?

Golden: Go find a field manual and take it. There should be one around here somewhere. If we're ever in peacetime again, I'll get you run through the academy so you don't have to ask questions all the time.

_Tao just looks at Golden._

Tao: Is that an order or a joke? I can just take stuff? Like, without asking?

Golden: That's an order. Off with you now.

_Golden shoos him away and Tao reluctantly runs off._

De: *Sarcastically* I can see you're teaching him a healthy respect for authority.

Golden: Authority should only get the respect it has earned. I'm not about to have him file a formal request, it might not come around before we reconquer Vale.

De: If we reconquer Vale.

Golden: I know you've probably seen horrible things, and you don't have to tell me. But I still have hope.

De: You have hope, and you're taking eight huntsman. Let me guess, you want the best?

Golden: Threat level five deserves the best. It's all in the request order.

De: I'll get the director on the line. Step into my parlor.

Golden: Hardy har, spiderqueen.

\- - -

_Tao wanders the hallways looking in every room along the way. A voice calls after him._

Baretta: Agent Tao Transparent, also known as Astral?

Tao: That's m- *looks at who's speaking* Councilwoman Obsidian?!

Baretta: Please, call me Baretta. I've been instructed to give this to you.

_Baretta hands him a field manual. Tao takes it with his jaw open._

Baretta: I haven't read mine in years. I won't miss it.

Tao: Thank you!

Baretta: I have another gift for you.

_Baretta hands Tao Ozpin's cane._

Tao: What's this?

Baretta: You are to take this and give it to Qrow Branwen at your earliest opportunity. You are to tell him: Time is up. He'll know what it means.

Tao: I will.

_Baretta and Tao share a moment of silence._

Tao: I thought you were in the state department...

Baretta: I sit on the council now, and yes I am a member of the foreign relations committee that oversees the state department. ... But I chair the intelligence committee.

Tao: Does that mean that-

Baretta: Goodbye, Tao.

_Baretta clicks down the hallway on her heels._

\- - -

_Golden and De are in a cramped room with one chair and multiple scrolls. De sits with her eyes closed and Golden is looking around on the scrolls' screens. De blinks open her eyes._

De: I've got good news, bad news and ugly news. Take your pick.

Golden: Give me the good news.

De: You have eight agents assigned to your mission.

Golden: Excellent! You're a miracle worker De.

De: Temper your enthusiasm, Golden. Which next?

Golden: Could we just stop there?

De: The master field agent shying away from intel, is she?

Golden: Lay the bad news on me.

De: No further agents will be assigned to your current target. That was out of scope of your request.

Golden: But clearly articulated in my mission status report!

De: Leaving Qrow to do your mission for you didn't win you any favors during discussion.

Golden: Like anybody's going to push this through while I'm remote? I see you all running around here like the moon's falling out of the sky. *Points at De's scroll* I see you have over a thousand unread scroll messages!

De: *Ignores De's outburst* And the ugly news: Only one of them has graduated from academy. None of them are formal agents. You'll be cultivating seven as assets, but the graduate has some previous consulting experience for the agency.

_Golden's jaw falls open. She twitches a little bit._

Golden: Did threat level five get reclassified while I was out in the field? Where's a field manual? Tao!

De: He can't hear you. He's found a quiet corner to read the manual cover to cover. I'm proud of him.

_Golden whirls her wrist at De. ___

Golden: *Defeatedly* Names.

De: Tiendao Transparent, Synthesis Obsidian, Lividity Ash, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. In addition to you and Tao, you may split them among the three observe and protect targets any way you see fit.

Golden: You play the hand you're dealt. Where are they rendezvousing?

De: Tiendao will meet you and the rest at Haven academy. The pretense is an escort mission for the students.

Golden: I'm off, then. Where did you say Tao was?

De: Near beam H-sixteen, out, right, down the hall to the end, left, then just keep walking.

Golden: De, I know it's not all I wanted, but I know it's the best you could give me. Goodbye and good luck.

De: You keep those kids alive. Especially mine.

Golden: If we're lucky, Tiendao will step up for that job. He has a way of being in the right place at the right time.

De: And a selfish request: Don't put Tao and Tiendao on the same target. For me.

Golden: De, I'll make that top priority.

_Golden steps out of the small room, leaving De alone. She takes a moment to watch Golden leave, taps a few times on her scroll, then closes her eyes and we see her aura escape her body and shoot off through the wall._


	8. Episode 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshaling support.

_We're in Haven academy, on the landing platform while a helicopter spins its blades._

Ruby: *Shouting* Uncle Qrow!

_Ruby runs up and hugs him._

Qrow: *Shouting, pointing at Ruby and talking to Golden* So this is what you call protection? Don't hug me to death. *He musses Ruby's hair*

Golden: *Shouting back* Resources were tight!

Qrow: I could find better in a dive bar's Tuesday night fight club.

Golden: *Shouting* What? Could you turn the bloody helicopter off?!

Qrow: *Shouting* No way! If compartmentalization doesn't hold, it won't be my fault!

\- - -

_Qrow motions for the first group to follow him and the rest to stay near the helicopter. Once they're far enough to talk normally, Qrow addresses the team._

Qrow: Tiendao, how'd you get wrapped up in this?

Tiendao: Marriage.

Qrow: Didn't see it coming, huh? Even women evade the legendary Tiendao's sight?

Tiendao: I saw it coming and kept moving forward.

Qrow: Good man.

_Qrow looks over to Ruby and Weiss._

Qrow: Girls, this mission is going to be a whole lot of frozen boredom, and if you're lucky nothing more than that. If you're not lucky, there will be the fiercest fight you've ever been in. Either way, you'd better get to know Tiendao here. The winter maiden isn't much for conversation.

Weiss: We know the hardships. We're ready to do our jobs.

Qrow: There will be no victory marches for this, no matter how it goes. Best case scenario, you get to come back to a Remnant where Vale has fallen, the White Fang chew the pieces, Grimm assault every human habitation and you go to Haven together for another three years.

Ruby: And that's what's going to happen!

Qrow: Alright, come close now. I have a secret for you. Keep it between the four of us.

_Qrow whispers something to the team. Tiendao nods. Ruby starts laughing._

Ruby: I thought that was just a fairy tale!

Weiss: Impossible!

Qrow: You might doubt me now, Weiss. But when you meet Diamond you'll know. She just can't keep it to herself. It is her identity now.

\- - -

_Qrow looks over Jaune, Nora and Ren._

Qrow: You three, you'll be on an escort mission with me. Our target's name is Summer Simmer.

Ren: Do you normally call the huntress or huntsmen you escort a target?

_Qrow stiffens for a split second, then relaxes again._

Qrow: *Wiggles eyebrows* Just the huntresses.

Nora: *Laughing* Stahp.

Qrow: There is an extremely dangerous woman after Summer. Her name is Cinder Fall. Now, none of you let this get in your heads, but she was the one who fought and killed Pyrrha during the Vytal attack.

Nora: Oh no!

Qrow: So none of you go after her alone, or even together. If she shows up, she's mine. You'll all be strictly support against her, you got that? I'll be with you the whole way. Anybody else causes trouble, you can engage them.

Ren: Yes, sir.

Jaune: Understood.

Qrow: Board the 'copter, I'll catch up.

_Jaune, Nora and Ren board the helicopter. It takes off. Qrow walks back to Tao and Golden._

Golden: I thought each team got to know a maiden's identity.

Qrow: I called an audible because I felt a certain someone eavesdropping. Wasn't you, was it?

_Golden tries to look innocent._

Tao: But that leaves just us two on Spring.

Golden: You and me, kid. We can take on an army.

Qrow: I doubt it.

_Qrow bends down and looks Tao in the eyes._

Qrow: Tao, you'll be getting your old team back.

_Golden smiles at Tao. Tao is pleasantly surprised._

Tao: Golden, you knew, didn't you!

Golden: I'll never tell.

Qrow: *Shouting* Come on up, you two!

_Slate and Liv climb the stairs._

Slate: Tao! Been staying out of trouble?

Tao: Running headlong at it! Just like you two taught me.

Liv: Fancy meeting you here, spy boy.

Tao: It's good to see you too, Liv.

Qrow: I'll leave the briefing to Golden. Just, when you meet her, tell her Qrow sent you. We had a chat.

Golden: Kind of a simple code isn't it?

Qrow: Simple enough for you to remember. I had to work within the limitations of my lead agent.

_Slate, Liv and Tao laugh. Qrow beams at his own joke._

Golden: Har, har.

Tao: Qrow, before you go, I have a message for you.

Qrow: Don't be so cryptic, kid. Just tell me.

_Tao pulls Ozpin's cane out from under his large back-shield. He hands it to Qrow._

Tao: Time is up.

_Qrow looks at the cane in his hands. Then attaches it to his belt. His hands shake as he pulls out his flask and unscrews the top. He takes a swig. He shakes his head from side to side._

Qrow: Alright, everybody, let's move out. Jobs to be done and all that.


	9. Episode 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the presence of greatness.

_Cinder's eyes blaze as she stares into the sky. She's alone in a field of Vale. ___

Cinder: I can feel my sisters.

\- - -

_Cinder, Neo, Mercury and Emerald are gathered in an abandoned country home in Vale._

Mercury: Alright, who found one? I'm empty handed.

Cinder: After some contemplation I found them all from right here.

Emerald: You can _do_ that?

_Cinder ignores Emerald and lifts a box from a nearby table to her lap with a gesture._

Cinder: Neo, Salem gave me a gift for you. You've proven yourself in my eyes and I've passed that favor on. Here is the result.

_Cinder stands and pulls something from the box. She hands a small white glove with a black marking to Neo. Neo smiles and takes it reverently, bowing deeply._

Cinder: You will take Emerald and lure Winter into a trap. She wanders the northern wastes of Atlas. Here are her current coordinates.

_Cinder taps her scroll. Neo smiles again, and takes out her own scroll. Emerald looks worried._

Emerald: I better pack warm.

_Emerald begins to walk out._

Cinder: Emerald, free your mind of doubt, and then your turn will come.

_Emerald stops but doesn't look back. After a brief pause she keeps walking._

Cinder: Mercury, you and I will be headed to Mistral. Spring has set up residence there. We're going to go uproot her garden.

Mercury: What about Summer?

Cinder: Summer is beyond our ability to subdue, but not for long. One cannot stand against three.

_Neo pantomimes some numbers._

Cinder: We could focus on one of them, but two's a pattern. They'd bunker down and we'd only be even. I'd like them to be completely outclassed in the final match even if they do protect her. No point in playing fair.

\- - -

_Ruby, Weiss and Tiendao are walking down a frozen road. They're all bundled in cold weather gear and carrying hiking packs. They come across an elderly woman in a blue dress far too light for the weather._

Tiendao: Hail, Diamond Herald.

Winter: No one has called me that name in years. Who are you?

Tiendao: You may call me Huwei.

Winter: You know the code. So you're with Ozpin.

Tiendao: Ozpin is missing, but I was sent by his second, Qrow. This is Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. They are my students.

_Ruby waves and Weiss curtsies. Winter stares at them serenely._

Winter: What are you doing here?

Ruby: Good to meet you, too...

Tiendao: You may have felt Fall pass before her time.

Winter: What of it?

Tiendao: We believe there will be an attempt on your life soon.

Winter: So you bring children to protect me?

Tiendao: I am no child.

Winter: You are as a child before me. You will learn to be content with that in time.

Tiendao: My contentment is not at issue. Your safety is.

Winter: I've walked these roads alone more than all your years, young man, helping any I find through whatever may come. I have never needed an escort before.

Tiendao: Never in those years has a maiden come to slay her sisters.

Winter: So Ozpin's inheritance was interrupted?

Tiendao: Violently.

_The wind blows between them, kicking up snow from the banks along the road. Ruby pulls her hood tight across her face._

Weiss: Let us help you!

Winter: The maiden called Winter will continue to walk. You may follow if you wish, I will not stop you.

\- - -

Golden: Ms. Jade, Qrow sent us.

Rain: Great to meet you! But please, call me Rain. And don't call me Spring. I'm not so far along as some of my sisters in the whole fairytale business. I was just making a salad, want some?

Liv: I'd love some!

Rain: A girl after my own heart. And your boyfriend?

Liv: Yeah, he's eating one with me.

Slate: How did you-?

Rain: A mother's intuition. And you two -

Rain gives a squint at Golden and Tao. She points a large wooden salad fork at them. Golden puts her hands up in surrender.

Rain: You two were the ones sneaking around and watching me this last week.

_Golden shrugs._

Golden: Yeah, that was us.

Rain: No dressing for your salads.

Tao: Nooo!

\- - -

Qrow: Students, this is Summer Simmer, the huntress we'll be shadowing in the field.

Summer: Is that all I am?

Qrow: Yes, Ms. Simmer, these students don't need to hear of all your past ... adventures.

Summer: Just keeping it low key?

Qrow: They are first years, and they don't sing barbershop at all.

Nora: What?

Summer: I see. So what brings you flapping all the way out here to me you couldn't teach them yourself, Qrow?

Qrow: The forever fall forest isn't available for training anymore. You might have heard about the Vale situation.

Jaune: That's an understatement.

Qrow: So we're trying to stay as far away from that season as we can, we thought you might know a place. Keep us on track.

Summer: I know just the place. Follow me.


	10. Episode 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal of the maidens.

_Tiendao and Winter walk side by side along a dirt path cutting through fields of snow in the hinterlands of Atlas. Ruby and Weiss follow a short distance behind._

Tiendao: Just a few tilled acres.

Winter: Just a few tiled roofs.

Tiendao: How many lives?

Winter: Would I have to live, to get that simple.

_Tiendao and Winter solemnly look forward and continue walking abrest._

Ruby: *Whispers* What are they doing?

Weiss: It's poetry, Ruby. Can't you hear it?

Ruby: Weiss, remember who you're talking to. If it doesn't have a trigger, have fur, or taste sweet I've probably ignored it all my life.

Weiss: I'm going to take you to the library and read you enough poetry to cultivate an appreciation. Or at least an awareness.

Ruby: *Excitedly* Oh, Weiss, will you really?

Weiss: *Blushes* Yes! Yes, really. Now quiet down so we can hear the next stanza.

\- - -

_Jaune, Nora, Ren and Summer walk a path in Mistral. Qrow flies overhead._

Nora: *Singing* We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz. Because because because because becauaaaaaaase!

_Nora runs ahead on the path, out of earshot._

Summer: Is that the end of the song?

Ren: Wait for it.

_Nora shouts from the next hill on the path._

Nora: BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES! Whee!

_Nora waves at the team. Summer giggles at Nora. Jaune waves back._

\- - -

_Emerald and Neo take up a position behind a snow-covered rock by the path. Winter, Ruby, Weiss and Tiendao walk on the path towards them. Neo nods at Emerald with a feral grin. Emerald closes her eyes and puts her fingers to her temples._

Winter hears a hissing noise beside her. She turns and looks. Tiendao is no longer there, instead a snake slithers beside her.

Tiendao: Winter, I sense that battle will be joined sssoon. Ssstay back and let me and the ssstudents do the initial fighting. Conserve your aura.

Winter: You are no Huwei! You are a snake!

Tiendao: Winter, I am the sssame man sssent to protect you that has been walking beside you sssince we met. And just as I knew the next lines our poems I know sssomeone is here to attack us.

Winter: I will not listen to your clever half truths, snake! How do you know someone would attempt to kill me? It is because you mean to do so yourself!

Tiendao: I am no sssnake!

Winter: Cease your hissing! I see your true form now!

_Winter sets her feet and projects her hands which send a blast of charged snow at Tiendao as large around as she is tall. At this close range he has nowhere to dodge and is knocked away. Tiendao is thrown into a nearby bank but quickly gets up. With ice in his beard he speaks to Ruby and Weiss._

Tiendao: Take a defensive position! Don't attack Winter!

Ruby: But you'll be hurt!

Weiss: Ruby, he knows what he's doing.

_Weiss slams Myrtenaster down on the ground and begins to build an ice fort around them. Before it can rise above waist-height Neo kicks Weiss off the path, stopping the fort's rise._

Ruby: You!

_Neo points a finger at her chest with her umbrella over her shoulder and gives Ruby a innocently questioning look._

Ruby: You won't get away from me this time!

_Ruby unleashes Crescent Rose and charges Neo, swinging and swirling. Weiss charges up a white glyph below herself. Neo dodges Crescent Rose's slashes, finds her footing and dodges them again. Weiss shoots forward from her glyph. Neo backhands Ruby into Weiss. They fall in a tangle of arms and legs and blades._

_Neo walks towards them and unsheathes her own blade._

\- - -

Nora: I feel like we're walking in circles!

Ren: According to my scroll, that is the case.

Jaune: Um, Summer? Are we going to this not... fall... place... or just walking in circles?

Summer: Nonesense! We're walking straight as the Qrow flies.

_Summer points up to a bird flying a wobbly upwards circle, riding a thermal._

Summer: Maybe that's not the best analogy.

Ren: Our professor has been known to drink on duty in the past.

Nora: You shoulda seen him when he came to Beacon for the Vytal festival! He destroyed two dozen Atlesian robots in a drunken rage!

Ren: Two robots.

Nora: Then he teased Winter Schnee into a fight. We watched them stare at each other with steely eyes and suppressed sexual tension!

Ren: We weren't there.

Nora: Then they fought so much they destroyed Beacon! They just got everything back together for the Vytal tournament when the attack knocked it down all over again!

Ren: There was a minor crater in the courtyard. Glynda immediately fixed it.

Nora: Ren, you're no fun!

_Summer is convulsing with laughter._

Summer: No! Hahaha! No, he's hilarious! You're hilarious! Hahaha!

\- - -

_Spring is washing some dishes in her home._

Slate: Really, we could help you with those.

Rain: This is my house and you are my guests. You're here to protect me, and while I think that's cute and unnecessary I'm going to treat you as guests the whole time you pursue this misguided quest.

Golden: Rain, after the Fall maiden fell, we can't just leave you alone.

_Rain's eyes bloom with power. She lifts her head sharply and drops the bowl into the dishwater._

Rain: What's Fall doing here?

Golden: We believe Fall has lethal intentions towards the rest of the maidens.

Tao: Wait, you mean she's here?!

_The entire house explodes._

\- - -

_Nora, Ren, Jaune and Summer sit around a campfire in the daylight. They're eating hot dogs._

Jaune: *Mouth full* Fhees are gwreat!

Nora: Let's have a hotdog eating contest!

Ren: That wouldn't bode well for our rations. Or our stomachs. We are supposed to be shadowing a huntress. *To Summer* Could you teach us something?

Summer: Alright. My... semblance allows me to see people who are... close to me from long distances. I'll show you what it looks like.

Nora: Cool!

Summer: Alright, here goes.

_Summer's eyes project rays of sunlight and she stares at the sky._

Summer: Wait a minute. Two of my sisters are gathered near here. Thaaaat... can't be good.

_Summer shoots off into the sky like a rocket. A crow flies after her._

Jaune: Oh come on!

Ren: We should follower her.

Nora: ARE YOU READY?

Ren: Oh no.

Jaune: No, I am not ready! She's, like, a mile high right now.

Nora: JOIN THE MILE HIGH CLUB!

_Nora grabs both the boys, jumps onto Magnhild, charges with electricity for a moment, then blasts off after Summer._

Nora: Whooo-hooooooooo!

\- - -

_Tao shakes his head and looks around from where he landed. Tao sees Cinder and Rain trading blows of energy blasts at each other, red and green cancelling out when they meet._

Slate: Weapons ready! Bishop's opening!

_Tao gets up and spins out his wrist shields then takes a defensive position behind Slate. Liv guards Slate's right flank. Slate takes a pinch of dust from his blue bag and and builds obsidian around it to about the size of a baseball. He tosses it at the building where it explodes and puts out the fire raging through it._

Mercury: That's enough of that.

_Mercury jumps at Slate from his unprotected flank and kicks below his shield, taking Slate's legs out from under him._

Slate: Keep position!

_Liv swings at Mercury and misses. Mercury takes a kick-shot at Slate on the ground but Tao interposes himself and shields the bullet. Liv kicks at Mercury who back-flips around her leg, taking two shots as he does so. The one headed for Slate Tao shields and the other Tao bends out of the way of Liv even though Mercury's leg is inches from Liv's face._

Liv: Who is this guy?

Tao: Clearly hostile!

_Slate, still prone, makes another ice bomb, and this time throws it at Cinder. Occupied as she is with Rain, it explodes nearby and encases her leg in ice. She quickly melts the ice to water, but it allows Rain to nail her with a blast of green energy._

Slate: Yes!

_Cinder takes a moment to concentrate. A net of fire descends from the sky around Rain. Rain attempts to blast it away, but the net lets the energy pass through. Rain is captured. Cinder then wills the edges of the net to jump to her hand. So armed Cinder slams Rain on the ground several times with the help of the net. Rain's blasts go in errant directions, interrupting Mercury's fight with Slate, Liv and Tao._

Golden: Now or never.

_Golden dashes in and severs Cinder's net. Rain breaks free, but is dazed. Golden is blasted by Cinder for exposing herself, Golden's shield is on the wrong side to deflect the beam of fire so her aura takes all of the blow._

Golden: Ugh!

Rain: Rrrah!

_Rain levitates wooden stakes from the wreck of her building, some covered in ice from Slate's bomb, some still on fire. She tosses them at Cinder. Cinder casually deflects them, then creates two meat-hooks from molten lava and chains to wield them. She tosses both at Rain, who dodges one and is impaled by the other through the shoulder._

Rain: Gaah!

_Summer appears in the sky, falling fast towards Rain and Cinder. There's determination in her eyes._


	11. Episode 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinder's Fall.

_Neo's umbrella blade crosses with Myrtenaster. The strike knocks Weiss to her knees._

Weiss: Ah!

_Weiss explodes red dust from the tip of her blade. Neo dodges and kicks Weiss' head, knocking her to the snow. Neo positions her blade for the coup de grace._

Ruby: Weiss, get up!

_Ruby speeds in, rose petals in tow._

Weiss: Ruby, no!

_Ruby pushes Weiss out of the way of the blade. Neo's stab connects with Ruby's leg instead._

Ruby: Aaaaahhhhhhhgggg!

_Ruby's scream breaks Emerald's concentration._

Emerald: Ruby...

_Winter shakes her head and looks around confused._

Winter: Huwei? What have I done? You are wounded and frozen.

Tiendao: *Teeth chattering* Yes, it is me. Leave me here. Dispatch our assailants. Help the girls.

Winter: At once.

_Winter turns to the rock hiding Emerald. It flies into the air, revealing Emerald. Emerald places her hands to her temples. Winter looks around at nothing where Emerald used to be._

Winter: No leaf spared for its beauty.

_Winter unleashes a cone of force that clears the ground of snow, rips the needles off the evergreens and uproots the undergrowth below. Emerald flies out of the scene._

_Tiendao crouches between Neo and her targets Ruby and Weiss, barely able to stand. Neo attempts to stab him, but his claws casually deflect her strikes. Neo tries to jump over Tiendao, but he simply taps her foot, causing her jump to uncontrollably spin. While Neo gets up from the ground Tiendao flagrantly turns his back to her, slowly shuffling to a position between her and the girls. Neo looks confused._

_Winter raises her arms, palms downward. The world shakes. Weiss, Neo, Ruby and Tiendao all fall over like they are pressed to the ground. Winter then summons a whip of pure ice to her hand. She cracks it at Neo who rolls on the ground to dodge the snap._

_Neo rises from prone and tries to teleport away. Winter ropes her leg with the whip. We see an illusion of Neo running away while the whip encircles apparently nothing. Winter simply pulls the whip and Neo reappears seated in the snow._

Winter: You will finish what you started.

_Weiss jumps up and readies Myrtenaster. Ruby and Tiendao remain lying down, both wincing. Neo kicks off the whip and flips to her feet. She looks at Winter and Weiss with determination. She shoots an explosive round out of her umbrella at Weiss and rushes Winter. Winter shoots a blast of snow and ice at Neo, who nimbly dodges behind Winter before stabbing her in the calf, bouncing off her aura. Neo narrowly jumps away out of Winter's cone of power she tosses behind her in retaliation to Neo's strike. When that strike misses Winter shows a hint of emotion._

\- - -

_Cinder swings the other lava-hook at Rain, piercing her chest, then pulls them both to throw Rain to her. Cinder bends down to grab Rain's chin. Cinder forces Rain to look at her._

Cinder: Yes, look at me. You had a lifetime to master being a maiden and instead you played in the dirt. You were never worthy.

_A green cloud of energy rises from Rain as she dies and begins to merge into Cinder. Tao sees this, forces his eyes black and reaches out both hands as if to grab the cloud. For a moment, the cloud pauses. A second later, it changes direction. Liv and Slate are fighting Mercury; the cloud moves towards Liv. Mercury looks over Liv's shoulder to see a green cloud approaching. He looks around then sees Tao concentrating. Mercury dodges another of Liv's strikes then kicks a shot off at Tao. Tao is hit and falls backwards. Mercury takes an axe-blow from Slate and a claw swipe from Liv. Cider merges with the spirit of Spring._

Summer: Yrraaah!

_Summer lands like a bomb, and everyone's knocked off their feet except for Cinder. Cinder cackles in stereo, two voices instead of one. Summer blasts her with sunlight from her eyes, which stops Cider's laugh, knocks her down and extinguishes her lava hooks which crumble to dust. Cinder quickly rises and uses one hand to beam fire at Summer. Summer blocks it with sunlight from her eyes and advances on Cinder. Cinder's other hand extends perpendicular and exudes a green beam which arcs over to Summer and knocks the other maiden tumbling away._

_Qrow transforms, falling out of the sky and swinging his greatsword at Mercury. Mercury blocks with his gauntlets, which bear a mark afterwards. Mercury kicks two shots at Qrow, who simply isn't there, instead his greatsword is between Mercury's legs and Qrow lands a punch square on Mercury's nose. Mercury tries to back up, but trips on the greatsword. Qrow brings it around for a downward swing, but Mercury parries with his bootheels. A shot from Mercury forces Qrow to jump back. Mercury gets up and runs out into the forest. Qrow watches him go. While he's watching Mercury retreat he sees Nora, Ren and Jaune land in the trees._

\- - -

_Neo fires an explosive round under Weiss, who is knocked back. Winter swings with her ice whip, but Neo backflips out of the strike. Weiss begins summoning. Neo sees this and summons a portal of her own. Weiss' enchanted armor jumps out of Weiss' glyph and into Neo's portal and does not return._

Weiss: What?

_Winter lands the ice whip on Neo's legs and trips her. Then she tosses Neo into the air. Neo uses the momentum to strike Weiss, who is knocked back out of sight. Neo releases her glove's bug onto Winter's whip. It scuttles up the length of it and covers one of Winter's eyes. Winter claws at her eye to no effect._

Winter: Infernal creature!

_Neo unwraps her legs from the whip, then sprints at Winter and strikes her shoulder with an umbrella blade that bounces off Winter's aura. Winter spins, Neo keeps in her blind spot. Winter launches a stream of ice from her hand wildly which Neo easily dodges. Winter's stream sputters out, and her aura flashes across her body. Neo stabs Winter in the foot, and this time her aura doesn't hold. Winter is pinned to the ground. Neo abandons her umbrella and grabs Winter's face and stares directly into her eyes. One of Neo's eyes changes to blue and becomes engulfed in the winter maiden's power. The remains of the glove bug spread to Winter's other eye._

_Weiss comes speeding at the pair. Myrtenaster is held before her and her hair flies in the wind of her passage. She lands a thrust on Neo's back, piercing both her chest as well as Winter's._

_Neo makes chocking noises._

_Winter gasps._

Weiss: There!

_Weiss pulls Myrtenaster out of the both of them. The snow turns red beneath them both. Their eyes fade and a blue cloud rises between them. The cloud is blown away on the wind. Weiss looks on in shock._

Weiss: Winter! I didn't... I mean...

Tiendao: Weiss, come here. It is done.

_Weiss stands motionless over the two limp bodies looking down at them and the red continues to spread._

\- - -

_Qrow looks over his shoulder. There, Cinder holds both her arms out before her, one shooting a straight red beam the other a twisted green beam. Summer is flying around her, avoiding both beams and returning fire from her eyes._

Qrow: Some days, I do miss my sister.

_Qrow charges at Cinder faster than the eye can follow, but a thorn explodes from the green stream intercepting his charge and knocking Qrow off course. Qrow regains his footing then jumps into an aerial, firing his shotgun down on Cinder's position. Cinder dodges the shots, then blasts Qrow with a look that causes an explosion in his jump path. Qrow is sent flying, but Summer closes and locks Cinder in a hold around her neck. Summer blasts the back of Cinder's head with beams from her eyes._

Cinder: Uah!

_Cinder puts both hands on Summer's waist behind her then an explosion breaks them apart._

Ren: Now!

_Nora uppercuts an airborne and spinning Cinder with Magnhild. Ren shoots into Cinder's flight path, but Cinder levitates out of the way of Ren's bullets. Cinder tosses a beam of fire at Ren but Jaune steps between them, shielding the stream. Everything goes white. When we regain contrast Jaune, Ren and Nora lie on the ground. Cinder falls from the sky, dazed. When Cinder lands, two beams of sunlight knock her into a roll that stops hard on a tree trunk. Cinder explodes back into the air and rains thorns down on the whole battlefield._

Slate: *From under his obsidian shield* _Everybody, retreat!_

_Slate, Liv, Tao, Jaune, Nora and Ren run under the canopy of the nearby forest, which shields the rain of thorns. Qrow and Golden are nowhere to be seen._

Slate: We've done enough here. Our auras are low and we're not on this fight's level. Qrow, Golden and that crazy lady are going to have to finish this.

Liv: This could be the most important fight of our lives! We have to get back out there!

Slate: I'm not jumping out of this plane.

Liv: Lava...

Tao: I could have stopped this!

Slate: Regret later! Retreat now!

\- - -

_Summer walks through the hail of thorns with no more concern than a dolphin shows a rainstorm. She takes a moment to center herself then looks up at Cinder directly between her and the Sun. Summer clasps her hands together, opens her mouth and eyes and three beam of light emerge from her face. They slam into a levitating Cinder. A second later another beam slams into her back and stops her upwards momentum and pins her in place._

Cinder: Uah!

_Cinder waves her hand. Eyes foreshadowing explosions pop up all around the ground near Summer. Summer doesn't relent from the beams pinning Cinder. Summer stands still through the epicenter of explosions flaring in all directions. Debris flies by her face, but she does not budge. Cinder waves another hand. A tree branch shoots through the explosions and impales Summer through the stomach. The beams emanating from Summer stop, but the one behind Cinder launches her, steaming and burnt, directly at the injured maiden. Cinder summons a spike of fire and pulls back for a strike. Summer tries to dodge, but her wound slows her. Cinder impales Summer through the shoulder with her spike. Cinder laughs in Summer's face._

\- - -

_Qrow lies unconscious in the mud. His eyes daze open and he sees Ozpin leaning over him, taking his cane back._

Qrow: I must be dead already.

Ozpin: Not yet, old friend. Thanks for keeping my cane in good care.

_Qrows eyes shoot open and he sits up._

Qrow: Whaa?

Ozpin: Don't get up. It will all be over soon.

_Ozpin kneels and surrounds himself with a green sphere then launches himself at Cinder as she stands over a broken Summer._

Cinder: Ozpin?! Are you too arrogant even to die?

_Ozpin slams her with his green energy, deflecting her fire, then follows up with several cane strikes. Cinder throws a beam of green energy at Ozpin, who easily dodges it at close range. Summer holds her stomach and blasts Cinder with her eyes, knocking her off-balance. Ozpin continues to pummel Cinder but an explosion with Cinder at the epicenter knocks Opzin back. Cinder tries to stand. Before she's off of her knees Summer blasts her yet again. Cinder flashes white and falls to the ground. As soon as Summer's blast ends Ozpin sprints into range in the blink of an eye and presses his attack. Cinder blocks some strikes from her spot on the ground with feet and fists, but Ozpin lands a strike on her leg with a loud crack._

Cinder: Aaaaa!

_Ozpin strikes both her arms with similar effect._

Cinder: Aah! ... nnnGah!

_Cinder crawls away from Ozpin using only one leg on the ground. Her face is contorted in pain._

Ozpin: It's over, Cinder.

_Cinder stops and rolls to face Ozpin._

Cinder: Ozpin, you'll never stop her.

Ozpin: Maybe not. But I'll stop you.

_Ozpin whacks Cinder's head to an unnatural angle with a strike faster than we can see. Ozpin kneels down and closes Cinder's eyes. Two clouds, one red and one green, escape her body and are blown away on the wind._

_Ozpin observes the clouds disperse, loss easily read in his face. Ozpin stands then walks to the forest. He strides behind one tree, then simply disappears._

Nora: Whoaah.

_Ren kneels by Summer's side and assesses her wounds._

Ren: Summer, what can we do to help?

Summer: Nothing now, child. If I'd felt like preserving myself I would not have continued to fight.

Tao: *Shouts* Golden!

_Golden sits up from behind some rubble._

Golden: Yea-*cough*-ah.

_Qrow stumbles to the point in the forest where Ozpin disappeared but doesn't see the man._

_Summer succumbs to her wound. A golden cloud rises from her then scatters like a sunbeam._


	12. Episode 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heartfelt thanks.

_Ozpin and Golden sit across a table at VIA's remote HQ._

Golden: Where _where_ you?

Ozpin: As you say, that's classified.

Golden: Have you found the new maidens?

Ozpin: No, we haven't.

Golden: Are you going to?

Ozpin: No, we aren't.

Golden: Am I going to have to play 20 questions?

Ozpin: Am I going to have to be the only one sharing intelligence? Tell me a story.

Golden: We can confirm the deaths of all four maidens.

Ozpin: The explosions were a pretty good confirmation, yes.

Golden: You know what the maidens are capable of, it was worth confirming.

Ozpin: And how, exactly, did you confirm their deaths?

Golden: We have an asset. Near-perfect accuracy. You have been her only mistake in years.

Ozpin: I'd like to meet that asset. I have an idea for a collaboration.

Golden: That can be arranged.

Ozpin: Did Tiendao make it? I haven't seen sign of him.

Golden: Yes, he did. He held out against a maiden giving it her all for a short time. Few can say the same.

Ozpin: It's an exclusive club.

_Ozpin takes a sip from his mug._

Ozpin: Let's review personnel. You did poach some of my best talent.

Golden: Hey, you offered up the first one, remember that. Mr. Transparent is at the VIA remote academy. He's doing well, the other students ask him a lot of questions about what he sees. He'll have his rivals, but be broadly popular, I predict. He's a great asset for anyone's network. Mr. Obsidian and Ms. Ash are at Haven, infiltrating nicely. Mr. Obsidian has an excellent mind and eye for people, his reports are illuminating. Ms. Ash's reports are spotty but her combat grades are envious. The reports don't say it, but seeing it first-hand they make an excellent couple. My soul, to have a time machine.

Ozpin: Youth _is_ a beautiful thing. Ms. Rose, Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Schnee have taken the rest of the year off to help Taiyang Xiao Long build a house as remote and large as the one they had in Patch. I predict the time they spend becoming a closer family will give them the foundation they need to resume training as huntresses. So I sent a team of professional contractors to finish their house.

Golden: Won't that ruin the house building project bonding?

Ozpin: I have another project in mind.

_Ozpin gets up and sips his mug, then opens the door to leave. He turns back and addresses Golden._

Ozpin: They uncountable lives and no one will thank them but us. I'm going to make my thank you count. You should put some thought into yours as well. Maybe a family vacation for the Transparents?

Golden: That would be very nice. I'd have to take on their duties for the paperwork to have a chance of clearing, but it'd be worth it. I can sleep the week after that.

Ozpin: Put your best effort into it.

\- - -

_Ruby is on an open roof of an unfinished house, flitting between beams and pounding nails in further support beams across a frame. She stops for a moment and looks up._

Ruby: We have mail!

Yang: I'll get it!

_Yang walks out to the mailbox. It is a long walk from the house. Trees bloom all around her. She grabs the mail with her new bionic arm._

Yang: It's heavy!

_Yang walks it back to the house and drops it by the tents they've set up outside the house._

Weiss: I wonder what it is?

Taiyang: What are you girls up to?

Ruby: Mail came, Dad. Look.

Taiyang: Oh, is it the water heater we ordered? Hot water could be a few hours away!

_Yang opens the box and out come two contraptions with heavy casings, clear sides and gears in the interior. Along one side a picture of Blake floats over a map of Remnant behind which a marker slowly pings. Along the side of the other a picture of Raven floats with similar targeting features._

Taiyang: That looks like Ozpin's work. But I've never seen him make a tracker before.

Yang: Mom?

Ruby: Blake!

Taiyang: Raven? Now, girls, you aren't going to run off this time without taking me with you, are you?

Weiss: I'm coming too!

Yang: Which one first?

Ruby: Obviously Blake! She'll help us track down Raven!

_Yang looks concerned, Ruby looks excited, Weiss looks determined and Taiyang looks proud._

Taiyang: The house can wait. Pack up!

Ruby: Yess!


	13. Episode 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All shall burn.

_Mercury climbs the black stone to Salem's throne._

Mercury: Neo and Emerald haven't checked in with me. Cinder defeated two maidens, but then Ozpin killed her himself.

Salem: I saw.

Mercury: Then you know it was all a waste?

Salem: *Tsk tsk* Mercury, you can't see. Vale is still scattered and weak. The maidens are inexperienced now, and won't interfere to the degree they might have before. Just three more castles to topple.

Mercury: Then what?

Salem: Then they'll _all_ burn.


End file.
